Max moves on
by reapersama101
Summary: no Flock; Max is still grieving when Ari pays a visit and spoils her whole new ideal moving on process. She fell for a sweet OC wolf, Till, and is trying to make things work without dying. Read! Rated M for mature.


**AN: Hiya! I know that I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight but I do own the plot. This starts 4 years after MAX and 5 after Breaking Dawn. Max is eighteen and fell in love with an OC wolf who imprinted on her. Here is your drum roll and the name of that OC wolf…………………………………………..=P**

Max POV:

I rubbed my tired eyes in my bed as I yawned and sat up. Too…tired… I drowsily stood up. If you must know then the Flock was killed in our final battle at Itex a year after my mom was taken by Mr. Chu. They died in a bomb of the School's. I only survived 'cause I was supposed to be doing perimeter checks before they left. Now, three years later, I had found the Pack and my baby, Till (kind of a check-off of Quil, sorry!). I was happy in love with him because he'd imprinted on me. In a way I imprinted on him too. Whenever apart we hurt, whenever close we couldn't stay away. We felt an instinctual pull that told us where the other was. Now I wasn't so smart-ass because truthfully there was no reason to be. My mom moved me and Ella out here and we already had our run-ins with the Cullens (we know they're vampires but they don't know what I am). I really hope they never do find out about me….

"What about you?" Till asked from the window. I jumped seeing as I hadn't known he was there and definitely hadn't known that I said any of this out loud. I raised my eyebrows, deciding to play it like the blond I am. "What? Oh, that I, um, keep a diary." I said and held up my leather bound diary by the bed. Till chuckled and walked over to me. I immediately felt safer in his arms and almost told him about me. But then I woke up. I smiled and leaned my head against his chest. "Well, then let's read!" He cried out suddenly and snatched up the book. "No!" I said, all too quickly. "Why? Is there another guy you're seeing?" Till joked. I rolled my eyes. We were too destined to be to have anyone else. "Don't be ridiculous but some stuff in there holds my thoughts; do you really want to be inside a girl's mind?" I snapped, pulling out leader-Max. I don't think Till's seen leader-Max so far seeing as I only met him maybe a month ago. We were the newest couple in the Pack. Till smirked at my attitude, tossed away the diary and strode up to me in all his confidence. "You tease," He muttered as he kissed my hair. He suddenly picked me up by my thighs and held me in the air, close to his body so that he had to look up to see my face.

"We should be getting along to school," I sighed after a glance at my alarm clock. I was too tired to go to school, though. "Really? Do you really want to go to school?" Till teased as he brought me down so our faces were level to each other. "This early in the morning?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled. Well, school could wait…..

It didn't. School did not wait. I was pretty damn glad about it too. We'd taken extra time to take a shower (a very nice shower) and didn't get to school until lunch time. The Pack was at the table, munching away. I rolled my eyes, more exhausted than ever. "So, what's in that diary of yours?" Till asked once we sat down. I gaped at him mockingly. Even if it wasn't my real secret (but did hold my real secret in it), he still could've kept it in. "Diary?" Seth questioned through a mouthful of pizza. "Maxi's been holding out on us!" Jacob laughed. I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I haven't. It's just a bunch of old stuff," I said. "'Old stuff'?" Jacob questioned. "Just stuff from my old school, my old dating life, such as that." I said.

And it was true; it had the School and it had stuff from when I was dating Sam. Till let out a small growl at the mention of dating and I gently rubbed small circles in the center of his back like I used to with Fang. Fang….. "Why so sad, Max?" Seth asked, his mouth full with yet another pizza. I raised my eyebrows at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. Till looked at me and his face showed confusion. "You look sad; why?" He asked. I smiled at his caring and he kind of brightened up. "Just some of the stuff in my diary is sad. So, don't bring it up again, okay?" I said. Till nodded but still looking kind of worried. He wrapped his warm arm around me and I immediately felt a bit happier. I loved Till with all my heart but he didn't and could never replace the Flock in my heart.

I smiled underneath Till's lips as we stumbled into my room. I shut the door behind us and went on kissing him. He wrapped one arm around my waist while the other worked off my shirt. We only separated a second so that he could get my shirt off. I undid his button-down shirt without leaving his lips. Without another thought I unbuttoned my pants and pulled down the zipper in one fluid motion then struggled with Till's. It got stuck. "Damn zipper," I hissed under my breath. Till laughed and went on to struggle with it. Since a week after we started dating we started having sex. We've done so every day since then. "Fuck that," He said and shoved down his pants. The zipper only came undone when he pulled the whole pair of pants down. I laughed as I heard the final ZIP. We both stood in only our underwear now and soon enough that was gone. (**AN: I'll get into more graphic details later in the story but not right now**)

We lay panting on my bed afterwards. I looked out the window; sunset. I smiled at the purple and pinks of the sky. I looked up at Till's sleeping face. His arm instinctively tightened around me in his sleep and I didn't resist. I only snuggled closer to him and went to sleep.

Dream:

_I walked along a yellow brick road; ha, ha! I was laughing aloud at this just when the bricks began to get small dots with rain. I looked up as it started to rain, lightly at first then heavier. I twirled in the rain in my jeans and black T-shirt. I had on a sea shell necklace that Angel once made me. Angel…… my smile was swiped off my face as I stared into the face of Angel. She stood in front of me on the yellow brick road. She was smiling brightly and began to run towards me. I could almost feel her hug when there was a loud BOOM and the whole road was on fire in the after-affects of a bomb. Angel now lay on the ground, her eyes wide open in horror and her face half burnt off. I covered my mouth in horror as I counted five bodies that I recognized. My Flock……_

I popped up in bed, gasping through tears. Till sat up slowly next to me. I kept feeling at my face like this was the dream and not that other one. In truth, both must've been reality. "What's wrong?" Till asked. I looked back at him and he sat up faster now that he's seen the tears in my eyes. He didn't ask again but just held me close to him and shushed me. "It's alright, Max; it was just a dream." He said. It was; there had been no rain and no yellow brick road. Angel had never come running to hug me. She died fighting. My six year old baby died more a hero than anyone I knew…. The tears kept coming as I realized the reality of my dream. Now I wasn't crying because of the dream; I was crying because of reality.

I found that Till was becoming more protective of me by the moment. He kept me by his side every chance he could and when he couldn't he'd make sure I was fine with leaving him. Every time I told him I was fine I couldn't help but laugh. But I think because of my dream, he realized just how bad life hurt me. I would put on a less-than-strained smile and say I was fine every time he asked. "You sure you're fine?" Till asked in front of my homeroom. I laughed again and nodded. "I'll be fine; it was just a bad dream, Till," I said. Till nodded but remained persistent for the rest of the day.

Later after we'd had our daily round and I lay in bed while Till slept, I pulled down my diary and began reading. The first entry was when the School had given this to me to record my thought process. It was when I was eight, right before Jeb ran us out. It was like my version of Fang's blog. I ignored the pang of pain as I remembered my Flock, as I read about the bad and the good times. I tried not to laugh as I read through the jokes told by Gazzy and Iggy. I tried not to flinch as I read about their bomb with my Mickey Mouse alarm clock. I had read ten entries when Till woke up. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep, Max?" He asked me drowsily. I smiled at his caring face. "I was just reading something." I said and tucked my diary beneath my mattress. "Well, get some sleep. Not sleeping can't be healthy for you," Till said and pulled up the blankets to tuck me in. I laughed and nodded. "You care about me too much, Till," I said as I snuggled close to him. "I care about you just the right amount," He answered and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and nodded against his warm chest.

"Guess what, man?" Seth greeted Till the next day as we walked into the lunch room. It was our senior year but isn't that the time to cut some slack? So we'd stayed out until lunchtime again. "What?" Till answered as we sat both our trays down. My lunch was now at an average amount of a human's and it usually left me kind of hungry still. Today I just didn't feel like eating. Till hugged me close. "Cullens are having a major bash for Renesmee; got to check it out, dude!" Seth said. I smiled. Renesmee was the half-vamp that Jacob imprinted on. Maybe I could finally meet her. "It's not major but it includes vamps and the Pack," Jacob corrected him and rolled his eyes. "You're invited too, Max," Jacob said through a mouthful of Mac & Cheese. Suddenly I felt an itch on my back and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around and gaped. It was…wait, was that…no, Ari was dead. I checked again but the image stayed. And even worse he was snarling. I checked again then remembered what they had once done to me. A clone…I knew it was a clone. "Crap," I muttered as I picked up my tray and stood up. I was going to flee, I was going to make sure that Till and I made it out of there in one piece before Ari could spot us. But I guess my movements were too noticeable and I realized that it would've been easier if I had just stayed still, made him not aware of me.

"Crap," I repeated and tossed the tray in the trash. But it was too late. The cafeteria doors were surrounded by a pair of gorgeous looking teenage boys who were not vampires. No, they were Erasers. Now was not a "crap" moment. "Shit," I hissed under my breath. "What's wrong?" Till asked as he pulled me back to him. Ari spotted us and pointed at me. "Okay, fuck," I hissed loud enough. Ari smirked. I sighed and crossed my arms. Then the bell rang. Everyone left the cafeteria except for the Pack and me. Now that everyone was out of the cafeteria, the Erasers slammed the doors shut. I tapped my foot, my leader-Max showing. "Nice to see you too, Max," Ari laughed. I cringed.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a bit?" I asked the Pack, looking back with worried eyes. Maybe they wouldn't die if…. "Not even close, Maxi," Ari said. Till pulled me back to him. I looked up at him. I didn't want him hurt. "You're not even Ari, you bastard," I hissed angrily. "Leave, you dumbass clone," I said. Maybe I wasn't rusty…. Ari stepped forward and punched me in the gut. Till yanked me away and gaped. "You're going to regret that," Till hissed. The Pack all stood up but I held out a hand and looked up at Ari. "Don't hurt them, dumbass," I said to Ari. I immediately cracked my knuckles. Maybe I didn't have to show my wings…. Ari laughed. "Who says I'm going to hurt them? I only want you, sissy," Ari hissed. "What?!" The Pack and Till all said in unison. I glared at the clone. "Like I said, you are only a clone; where's Max II or did you just stuff her in the trash with the Flyboys?" I hissed, not even bothering to keep these things secret. I gingerly lifted Till's arm. He resisted for a moment but then let go. I rubbed my stomach and glared at Ari. I strode up to him and grabbed him by the hair, digging my nails into the scalp then pulling back. His head tilted the way my hand led it. "She's disposed of; just like your beloved—," I cut him off before he could even finish that sentence by yanking harder on his hair and making him yelp. I didn't want them to see. The two Erasers that had been flanking the doors rushed to me, morphing on their way. They both grabbed me and held me by the arms. "Max!" Till cried out. I looked back just as Ari stood up straight, having been released from my grip. "That hurt, you stupid bitch!" He cried out and tossed me across the room so I rolled and whacked onto the wall. I flinched but didn't register it. I slammed my hand on the table and lifted myself up.

"I'm sorry, Ari," I said, breathless from having the wind knocked from me. "I'm a bit rusty," I said and rolled back my shoulders. I refused to show my wings, however. I felt at the back of my head and withdrew a hand of blood. Till rushed over to me as the Pack all morphed. But then I stopped them by shouting out. "Stop!" I cried out. Everyone stared at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "C'mon, Maxi, you were better before; what? Has losing your stupid Flock made you weak?" Ari laughed. I popped open my eyes and glared at him. That marked his death. I would kill him the same way I killed Ari the first time. I would definitely kill him…and the other Erasers knew it. They each backed off, growling as if sensing a storm coming. I carefully and confidently took slow steps to his waiting self. He thought I'd only try, he thought I wouldn't succeed. But the second I made it to him and he tried to fight back, I dodged and twisted his head with one hand, immediately hearing a SNAP! I could hear breaths freeze as the lifeless Ari drop. "Don't say such things to your elder sister," I hissed to his body as I kicked it aside and stepped out the door. I could hear the Erasers whispering as I stomped past. "I don't think she's changed at all," The one on the right said. "Still Maximum Ride," The other said. And that marked that the others would soon know.


End file.
